Ask Me in The Morning
by ColourMeDemented
Summary: Kurt is in an unsatisfying relationship with Blaine, and is friends with Sebastian. One night after yet another bad date with Blaine Kurt picks up a drunk Sebastian, and drunk words are honest words, right? Warnings for fluffyfluffness


**Hey guys! One Shot Time! I think I'm going to update my stories daily, and a weekly oneshot every Sunday :) Please leave prompts for oneshots via PM, or if youre a guest, in a review! Prompts for one shots can be anything, but must be Kurt centered! Pairings I will do for romantic one shots - Kurtbastian, Klaine, Sebklaine. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kurt slammed his bedroom door, horny and annoyed for the millionth (it seems) time this month. He and Blaine have been together for almost a year now, and at first Kurt was okay going slow-even if Blaine had insisted that it was Kurt that needed time, not him- but now he was feeling neglected. He was beyond sexually frustrated, and to add insult to injury, Blaine STILL insisted that Kurt needed more time.

Kurt flopped down on his bed and opened his messages,

_To Bastian: Hey_

_From Bastian: thoguth you wre ona dae with laine?_

_To Bastian: Are you drunk?_

Kurt hated when Sebastian drank, he seemed to be doing it more lately and Kurt was becoming concerned.

_From Bastian: meyba_

_To Bastian: Where are you, I'm coming to get you._

_From Bastian: Scnles _

_To Bastian: I'm assuming you mean Scandles?_

_From Bastian: YEH! :D _

Kurt went downstairs and told his dad he'd be back in a few minutes with a very drunk gay guy who needed a couch to sleep on,

"Okay, bud, be safe, call if you need anything."

Kurt pulled up outside scandles and hoped out of the car. Sebastian was trying to ward off some burly biker guy,

"Go home rolling stone, he's with me." The guy huffed in annoyance and Sebastian launched himself at Kurt,

"Kurtie! I missed you! I wanted to hang tonight but you said you was gonna be with Blaine so I got -hicup- drunk! Can you snuggle me now? You never snuggle me anymore. Its because Blaine doesn't like me, isn't it." Kurt chuckled and loaded a still babbling Sebastian into his car and drove home.

Once he's home his dad and Finn get Sebastian safely up the stairs while Kurt got water and ibuprofine for the drunken boy. Kurt puttered around in the kitchen while Finn got Sebastian dressed in night clothes.

"So, that boy's in love with you." Burt said, sitting down at the bar, Kurt smiled and shook his head,

"I know."

"So, do you like him?"

"Yeah." Burt nodded and took a drink of beer,

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt sighed and rubbed his palms into his eyes,

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think, you should go with your gut. Who makes you feel special? Who do you think about at night, when you wake up? Who does your heart want. You have to decide that."

...

Kurt went into his room and stripped down to dress into his pajamas, not noticing that Sebastian was very much awake and watching him,

"You're beautiful." Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes,

"And you're drunk."

"Drunk words are honest words, Kurtie. Come cuddle with me." Kurt slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, the older boy liked being the little spoon when he was drunk. "What happened Kurt? Why aren't you with Blaine tonight? Did he hurt your feelings again?" Kurt frowned and carded his fingers through Sebastians hair. Sebastian knew all about his relationship issues with Blaine. How the younger boy make him feel unwanted, unsexy.

"Yeah. He did."

"Why do you stay with him Kurt? I love you. I could be your boyfriend. Can I be your boyfriend Kurt? Kurt smiled and kissed Sebastian on the head,

"Ask me in the morning, baby."

The next morning Kurt woke up before Sebastian and texted Blaine to meet him at the Lima Bean, then left a note for Sebastian to wait for him to get back.

...

"Hey, Kurt. I'm so happy you wanted to meet up, after you left early last night I thought you were mad at me. But its okay, I forgive you. We can do a date night again tomorrow."

"I want to break up."

"Excuse me?"

"Blaine, you're a great friend, but I know you're not sexually attracted to me. And thats okay. We're friends."

...

Kurt got home about an hour after he'd left, emotionally drained. Blaine had tried multiple times to make Kurt "see reason". But Kurt didn;t want to be with him, he knew what he wanted. Now he just had to hope Sebastian wanted him, too.

"Hey, Kurt. Where were you?" Sebastian asked from his spot on Kurts bed, still snuggled under the covers.

"I was with Blaine-" Kurt watched Sebastians face fall, and felt a flutter in his stomach, "I was breaking up with him." Sebastians face lit up like a christmas tree and he looked shy, and quite unSebastian like.

"Really? Why?" Kurt climbed onto the bed and pecked him on the lips,

"Because I want you."


End file.
